


A Tale of Coffee

by LovelyOtaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dark Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/son type relationship, Jean likes Marco, M/M, Minor Violence, Obsessive Mikasa, Shota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOtaku/pseuds/LovelyOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has just now got out of prison after being falsely accused of killing his mother, and is trying to avenge his mother's death by finding her actual killer. A man who goes under the name, "Titan" <br/>However, must work part time at a coffee shop run by his parole officer and store manager Levi. Will good come out of this crappy coffee shop or will the truth of his killer instinct arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Coffee

A Tale of Coffee  
I fucking hate people, more specifically people who make false assumptions. I suppose this dates back to when I was about 8 or so when my mother was killed in her sleep by a notorious serial killer who by this day hides under the alias of “Titan” whatever the hell that is supposed to meet.  
At the time my dad had been off doing some business away from home as he always did and while me and my foster sister Mikasa both slept all this had happened.  
With little to no evidence however the crappy government in which my town possesses decreed me my mother’s killer and was then named, Titan. As if to spit on me further because they were constantly mocked that they could never find the actual killer.  
And of course I was there to always remind them of it.  
Though those days are now over, you’d think I would have undergone some psychological trauma or hell would hate people all together but somehow, someway.   
I’m here, cleaning up vomit from three year olds in the bathroom and being constantly stocked by my parole officer. Levi Rivaille. Working in a goddamn coffee shop….  
“Eren what are you doing!” I peered up to the frantic eyes of my co-worker Connie who was scrubbing the counter in an attempt to act as if spilling it never happened.  
I cocked an eye in wonder, Everyone was so damn preservative of this place, it’s not that big of a deal that it gets a little messy now and then.  
I made a visual frown, it’s getting even harder to do research on my mom’s killer when I’m always here.  
I felt a presence linger just above my shoulder I jerked sideways and there stood my boss her smile spread from cheek to cheek. “Eren I never though such a prisoner like yourself could possess such talents in everyday civilization works.”  
Ms. Hanji was a lot of things, impulsive, quick, energetic, but most of all just plain creepy. She had this weird fasciantion for experienced serial killers or supposed killers amongst all age groups but teenagers especially. I didn’t make an attempt to deny that I was in fact not my mother’s killer, but I figure I’d just be wasting my breath.  
It wasn’t like anyone believed me either way…  
Then there was Sasha who being an experienced thief herself but never really being imprisoned because of it managed to snag another English muffin from the glass saucers again. No matter how many times you attempted to tell her that if she got caught she might as well just kiss her job goodbye her weird obsession with food was probably the most sane thing in this store.  
“Eren we have an emergency!” Armin panicked as he always did. Probably the only person in this store I could handle, he stood gripping his hair in two tightly clenched fist tugging at his hair.  
“Don’t tell me it’s about Annie again, look if you really like her just tell her already.” Armin froze in his tracks., “T-that’s not it at all…” he scattered for words, his face getting all flushed. I left it alone, “Okay well then what is the problem?”  
“It’s the store manager, Hanji just said he’ll be here in an hour for inspection.”  
I’d only been working here for a week and on top of all the chaos that always happens here, I found myself being infactuated by just how bat shit these people went when the word of store manager came abroad.  
Apparently the guys some kind of clean freak and has a high reputation for the healthiest stores across the Shiganshina District. As long as the dude was pleased, then I figure it wouldn’t make much of a difference I’d be able to go home and research for a few more hours before the library closes.  
“So Jeagar,” piped the voice of an obnoxious prick or at least as he likes to be called: Jean.  
Amongst all the guys I’ve met from not only working here but attending the high school here as well, everyone seems to find some inexplicable way to make my day just perfect.  
“What do you want?” I said trying to mask my sarcastic overtone and act like I was hard at work on something.  
He smirked a bit, “Stop trying so hard, it’s not like your contribution means anything.” I never quite understood why the bastard decided to pick on me maybe it was because I chose this over being under watch by the councilors at our school.  
The councilors pretty much act as if they are police for the king or something, always comforted by being notorious over achievers and glorified teacher’s pets who practically get high school credits for breathing.  
My only problem was that was just how time consuming it was, if I allowed myself to do that I’d never get anywhere in my mom’s case especially when I was so close to finding it.  
“Working here is a waste of time, you won’t earn anything. You might as well take the chance while it’s still there and become a councilor instead.” A part of me wanted to admit that maybe Jean was trying to help me. When we first met he was polite but then again his snarky facial expressions and insolent tone always said otherwise.  
“Waste of time or not I’m still doing my part, how about you go find someone else to bother.”   
He leant down beside me, “Whatever you say, Titan.”   
That was always the trigger, before I was even able to process everything that had happened I was sitting in the back being bandaged up by a rambunctious Hanji who wrapped everyone wound with ease.  
“It got pretty rough there, I think your killer instinct may have kicked in if we hadn’t stopped you.” She made note of, I pushed her hand away slowly and she shivered.  
“Such a gentle yet tomblike touch, how you make my blood tingle Mr. Jeagar.” I looked away my eyes glazed over with exhaustion and flickering adrenaline. It all happened so fast. I saw the blood of Jean stain my apron, it wasn’t all his though. He got a few good hits on me.  
I flinched at the sound of the door slamming open, when I went to look up I was already making friends with the cold tile ground below me, at times like this I was glad I worked in such a clean store.  
I felt a sharp pain in my jaw and when I looked before me there sat a small tooth, ‘My tooth….’  
I looked before me, the man’s shadow blanketing me. A swift kick met with my cheek and I was dragged by my apron to meet eyes with my maker.  
They were stone hard and focused yet careless all at once. The eyes were somehow enhanced by the stress induced bags that lie beneath them.  
I hated this man, I despised him with my every being. My parole officer.  
“Mr. Ravielle please, I was just getting him patched up from his previous brawl, this is useless if his killer instinct hasn’t recovered.” For the first time I really let what Hanji said affect me, this was my parole officer for crying out loud. What if he took me back because he thought I was going to kill someone.  
He chuckled halfly at that where it just came out as a “Heh.” He released me carelessly.  
“I strongly doubt this boy has any intent of trying to kill me.” Hanji recovered me from the ground and was already making her way to my mouth observing it fiercely.  
I could barely feel myself anymore all I felt was pain, I was positive I had a busted lip, a black eye, I think my nose was bleeding, not to mention a missing tooth.  
“Well I know this is short notice but Levi meet our store manager, Levi Rivaille.”  
I looked up as she said those words, now that I had a focused gaze there stood the man who was going to either make me or break me.   
‘Fuck…’


End file.
